Карнія-Рутенія
) Karniareich-Ruthenien ( ) Karnia-Rutének ( ) Karnia-Rusi ( ) Karnia-Rutenija ( ) |Статус = віртуальна держава |Прапор = Karniarutheniaflag.png |Герб = KarniaRutheniaMediumCoA.png |Підпис прапора = Прапор |Підпис герба = Герб |Девіз = Indivisibiliter ac Inseparabiliter |Гімн = Imperial Hymn |Карта = 2017ImperialMapofKRbranches.png |Підпис карти = Адміністративні гілки Імперії в 2017 році |Дата заснування = 1 серпня 2016 |Дата незалежності = |Незалежність від = |Визнання = |Мова = англійська, португальська, в регіонах грецька, лецембурзька |Заснована = |Столиця = Персенбург (головна), Вїдень |Найбільші міста = |Державний устрій = конституційна монархія, особиста унія через подвійну монархію |Посади керівників = Імператор-король |Керівники = Оскар I |Посади керівників1 = Імперський канцлер |Керівники1 = Майкл Апінфельдтcький |Посади керівників2 = |Керівники2 = |Релігія = християнство (переважно римокатоліцизм), унітаризм, деїзм |Валюта = рутенська марка |додатковий_параметр = |вміст_параметра = |Територія = ~ 697 км² |Населення = 253 (2020) |додатковий_параметр1 = |вміст_параметра1 = |додатковий_параметр2 = |вміст_параметра2 = |додатковий_параметр3 = |вміст_параметра3 = |додатковий_параметр4 = |вміст_параметра4 = |додатковий_параметр5 = |вміст_параметра5 = |додатковий_параметр6 = |вміст_параметра6 = |Мікрокод = KR |Домен = }} Карнія-Рутенія ( , ), Карно-Рутенська імперія, офіційно Королівства і землі Рутенської Корони і землі в складі Ради Карнії ( ) - конфедеративна конституційна монархія, яка багато в чому ґрунтується на культурі Австро-Угорської імперії і знаходиться в Америці, Європі та Східній Антарктиді. Створена як конституційний союз Королівства Рутенії і Карнійської імперії в результаті Карно-рутенського компромісу 2016 р.,"Lundenwic Gazette" no. 03, 31 March 2016."The Ruthenian Observer" no. 64, 16 March 2016."Big March Announcement" by the Emperor-King, 10 March 2016. що вступив у силу після ратифікації Імператорською та Королівською радою 1 серпня 2016 року. Під загальним урядом Імперія складається з п'ятнадцяти суб'єктів, що управляються королівськими сім'ями: імперії, шістьох королівств, трьох великих герцогств, чотирьох герцогств та протекторату. Монарх дому Геце-Томаз-Роха править як король Рутенії північно-західною частиною мікронації, Королівством Рутенія ("Землі і королівства Рутенської Корони" або "Цизмарія"), та східною частиною як імператор Карнійської імперії ("Землі в складі Ради Карнії" або "Трансмарія"). Кожна з двох частин має значний суверенітет з деякими спільними справами, переважно зовнішніми відносинами. Також обидві використовують загальну валюту, рутенську марку. До 1 серпня 2017 року кожна з частин мала також власний парламент: Рутенський рейхстаг ( ) розташовувався в Персенбурзі (Persenburg, офіційно Персенбург-Гецедорф Persenburg-Götzödorf), а Імперська рада Карнії ( ) - у Вїдні (Vídeň, українською мовою в архаїзованій транскрипції, на відміну від столиці Австрії). Історія Передумови 19 листопада 2014 року нинішній імператор-король Оскар заснував Рутенський престол, оголосивши приватну власність своєї сім'ї в Сан-Паулу і П'яу, Бразилія, як незалежне королівство.Foundation Act of the Kingdom of Ruthenia, in Portuguese Перші три місяці існування Рутенії страждали невизначеністю та політичною нестабільністю, але король Оскар зміг підтримати порядок і розвинути королівство. Рутенія починалася як абсолютна монархія до прийняття Конституції 2015 року.Constitution of the Kingdom of Ruthenia В результаті Ломеллінської революції в листопаді 2014 року колишній глава Князівства Ломелліна і союзник Руненії Гільєрме I опиняється у вигнанні, де через тиждень проголошує свою резиденцію новою державою під назвою Герцогство Лібертія. 30 січня 2015 року дон Гільєрме королю Оскару запит на приєднання Лібертії до Королівства Рутенії, який був негайно прийнятий. Гільерме (Вільгельм) був обраний канцлером Рутенії, а його родина прийнята до рутенської шляхи.[https://reinodosrutenos.wordpress.com/2015/02/02/libertia-for-ruthenia/ LIBERTIA FOR RUTHENIA!, The Ruthenian Observer] 30 червня 2015 року уряд Рутенії анексував Землю Кайзера Вільгельма II у східній частині Антарктиди, названу Великим князівством Гаусленд.[https://reinodosrutenos.wordpress.com/2015/07/03/headlines-june-2o15/ Headlines - June/2015, The Ruthenian Observer][http://amunion.weebly.com/bulletin/kingdom-of-ruthenia-granted-amu-membership Kingdom of Ruthenia Granted AMU Membership, AMU Bulletin][https://reinodosrutenos.wordpress.com/2015/07/29/ruthenia-granted-amu-membership/ Ruthenia Granted AMU membership, The Ruthenian Observer] 15 грудня 2015 року король Оскар відібав престол Ейтана Акринського, приєднавши Королівство Акрин до Рутенії.Ruthenian Observer #060, 20 December 2015. Карнія була заснована 2 лютого 2016 року в Празі, , політичним актом, підписаним Антоном Венцелем, який був обраний першим кайзером Карнії, Кальвіном Густавом, першим міністром-президентом, і Луїсом Таунном, президентом Імператорської ради з метою збереження та святкування традицій Чеської монархії під Габсбургами. Минали тижні, але проект не досягав очікуваного результату. Не маючи Конституції або добре організованої урядової системи, уряд Карнії потребував допомоги для державної розбудови. Усвідомивши це, Кайзер Антон та президент Рейхсрату Луї Таунн знайшли таку допомогу в рутенському уряді. Допомогу складало навчання в різних галузях - від написання указів до виготовлення національних символів, - створення сторінок на Facebook і Twitter та надання для них матеріалу, але нічого не було успішним. До того час від часу між Кайзером і Прем'єр-міністром викликали суперечки, з посередництвом у розв'язанні яких уряд Карнії звертався до Рутенії. Ставала очевидною необхідність глибшої інтеграції. Заснування імперії Карно-рутенський компроміс 2016 року створив подвійну монархію Карнія-Рутенія. Компроміс встановив частковий суверенітет Карнійської імперії, відокремленої від Королівства Рутенії, а не підпорядкованої їй. Єдність між регіонами Цісмарської (Рутенської) та Трансмарської (Карнійської) держав з окремими парламентами і прем'єр-міністрами підтримувалася через панування єдиного глави держави, причому імператорська корона залишалася за Карнією. Імператор-король також очолював Збройні сили як Верховний головнокомандувач. До договору додається документ про встановлення особистої унії між Королівством Рутенія і Королівством Херватія ( , українською використовуються архаїчна транскрипція слова hrvat, на відміну від Республіки Хорватія). Це зробило Рутенську державу набагато більшою за Карнію, що наклало домінуючу позицію "Цисмарії" над "Трансмарією". Розширення імперії 18 травня 2016 року після кількох тижнів дипломатичних переговорів Великий герцог Лецембурзький, член Карно-Рутенського уряду, представив маніфест, яким проголошувалося об'єднання Великого князівства Лецембург в союз з Імперією. Спираючись на певний престиж та відсутність протистояння між Імператорським і Королівським урядом, Король-Імператор оголосив, що уряд прийняв умови маніфесту. Союз був офіційним з проголошенням Імперії, перетворивши Велике князівство в асоційовану державу Імперії. Союз викликав конституційну реформу, оскільки лецембуржці та хервати вимагали численних гарантій рівності між державами імперії. Через тиждень до імперії приєдналося герцогство Ромітрія. 1 липня 2016, після декількох тижнів переговорів між Імврасією та Рутенією було вирішено, що найменша провінція Імврасії, Аргадія, яка стала незалежною 23 червня, приєднається до Імперії як герцогство. Аргадія зміцнила європейську складову мікронації, ставши третьою державою-членом Карнії-Рутенії, заснованою на континенті. 9 липня 2016 року Дім їх Королівських Високостей, співдомніторів Олександра Павлівського та Оскара Карно-Рутенського, оголосив, що Домнітор Оскар відрікся від князівського престолу Карпатії, залишивши його виключно Олександру XII . Це було зроблено в рамках Олександрештського договору, підписаного між двома співдомніторами, завдяки якому Карпатія стала складовою державою Карно-Рутенської імперії.Domnitor Oscar abdicates; Carpathia to become a part of the Karno-Ruthenian Empire, Official News from the Principality of Carpathia, 09 July 2016. Протягом цього періоду активно розвиваються відносини Імперії з мікронаціями франкомовних країн. 23 вересня 2016 року, після переговорів, які тривали близько тижня, Королівство Куманьє стало одинадцятою державою імперії після підписання Нісонського договору.Treaty of Nison, 23 September 2016. Окрім значного збільшення населення Карнії-Рутенії, це збагатило її культурну різноманітність французькими елементами, адаптованими союзом, тоді як Куманьє покращило свою власну внутрішню політику єдністю з сильним і стабільним урядом. Проте зовнішня політика Імперії спричинила також і сепаратистські процеси. 9 жовтня 2016 р. Князь Едуард Ромітрійський поінформував імператора-короля про бажання відокремити Герцогство Ромітрія від Імперії. Запит було офіційно прийнято за імператорським указом # 048-2016. Наступного дня Князівство Карпатії також залишило імперію, що було офіційно прийнято за імператорським указом # 049-2016. Підйом націоналізму Першою масштабною демонстрацією зовнішньої політики, яка однозначно зосереджувалася в інтересах Імперії, був вихід з Антарктичного союзу мікронацій, який розірвав зв'язки, вже протерті колишніми мікронаціональними союзами з СРСР 2.0, і це спричинило прихід західних мікронаціоналістів до імперії й широке національне схвалення. Це незадоволення попередніми союзами і, зрештою, розрив з ними принесли в Імперію інші мікронаціоналісти найрізноманітніших і впливових зовнішніх зв'язків. Негайно герцогство Апінфельдт, американська мікронація, приєдналася до імперії через чотири дні після виходу з Антарктичного союзу мікронацій. В межах імперії опозиційні сили до подвійної монархії втратили своє позиції, що призвело до створення Цеської федерації, мікронації, що складалася переважно з етнічних чехів, які відмовилися від Оскара I як свого короля, незважаючи на приєднання до імперії. Чисельність громадян зросла небагато, але гарантувала місце для іншої культури в межах імперії, що робило етнічний склад Карнії-Рутенії більш різнорідним. Проте досягнуті домовленості між карнійцями та імператором-королем дозволили невеликій частині території перебувати під прямим пануванням імперії - герцогства Ташен - лише у разі потреби "помірного захисту". Невдала споба державного перевороту відбулася в січні 2017 року в Лецембурзі. Республіканець Роберт Бейлі намагався скинути уряд герцога Гільєрмо Лібертійського та ерцгерцога Антона Карнійського лише через п'ять годин після придбання карно-рутенського громадянства. Всі люди, яких Бейлі запропонував приєднатися до його прагнення створити "Торгову Республіку", відмовився слідувати заплутаним ідеям, і врешті-решт переворот не мав суттєвих наслідків. 19 лютого 2017 року Імперський уряд був захоплений зненацька маніфестом"Karnia Manifesto", by James IX & I, 19 February 2017, виданим Князівством Скотія, в якому проголошувалося його об'єднання з Імперією. Наступного дня Князівство Носія, яке протягом кількох місяців обговорювало можливий союз, вирішивши, що імперія втручатиметься у його внутрішні справи, зажадало стати не державою-членом, а протекторатом. Через кілька годин обговорення Імператорська рада та Рутенський рейхстаг затвердили союз Скотії з Імперії, але висунули вимоги щодо Носії: протекторат триватиме місяць, після якого князівство або вступить до імперії, або буде знову незалежним. Незважаючи на відносно мирний період, князівство по закінченню терміну вирішило зберегти свою незалежність через референдум, який відбувся 16 березня 2017 року. Антоніанська революція Антоніанська революція була політичною революцією в Цехії, яка призвела до розпаду цеського уряду після розбіжностей між регентом і главою держави Цеської федерації, Антоном Венцелем та захисником Цеської федерації і главою Уряду, Кальвіном Густавом. Революція почалася як внутрішня справа в Цехії, але поширилася після того, як між повстанцями, лояльними до уряду Кальвіна Густава, було виявлено намір оголосити незалежність від Карнії-Рутенії. Зіткнувшись зі зрадою Кальвіна Густава, регент і барон Таунн оприлюднили його плани перед імператором-королем. 16 квітня Кальвін Густав назавжди залишив територію Цехії. З невеликим побічним пошкодженням і без змін у повсякденному житті Імперії спроба Густава заявити про незалежність не вдалося через відсутність прихильності до його планів, а також продемонструвала довіру громадян до імперського уряду. Повернення Карпатії З 10 жовтня 2016 року після відокремлення князівства Карпатія від Імперії воно входило у склад Павлівської імперії до її падіння 12 травня 2017 року,"PAVLOV DISSOLVED", Official website of the government of Hasanistan, 22 June 2017 після чого до 21 червня 2017 р. було фактично без уряду, але номінально під контролем уряду Гасаністану. Результатом переговорів з колишнім Домнітором Карпатії став Греценмархерський договір, підписаний обома 22 червня 2017 р., в якому було погоджено, що Олександр XII відрікається від князівського престолу Карпатії на користь Будинку Лецембурга і відновлює князівство як державу-член Карно-Рутенської імперії, яка підкоряється її законам, Конституції та Імператору. Сторони домовились неухильно дотримуватися умови договору. Підписання цього договору стало продовженням дій з порушенням дипломатичних відносин уряду Гасаністану 20 червня 2017 р., яке поклало край колишньому Павлівському правлінню Карпатією і відоме в імперії як "повернення Карпатії у рідну гавань" або "КарпатіяНаш". Воно розглядається як зразок доброї волі з боку уряду Гасаністану, який був з полегшенням прийнятий Імперією, оскільки, крім розширення, вирішував серйозну дипломатичну проблему. Нова Конституція Після повернення Карпатії і зміцнення іміджу Імперії за кордоном, а також участі в міжмікронаціональних дипломатичних подіях, її престиж Імперії призвів до того, що кілька мікронацій почали обговорювати можливість приєднання. Але цей процес буде заборонений новою Конституцією, виробленою Конституційною комісією та схваленою імператором-королем 1 серпня 2017 року. Конституція 1917 року, третя в історії, забезпечила численні нові права для населення, як більш представницька та менш заплутана демократія через єдиний парламент, Імперський рейхстаг. Зробити державу легшою і ефективнішою було одним з найбільших викликів Комісії, який причинив унітарізацію та інтеграцію Імперії. Це віддалило її від спочатку обраного косплею австро-угорської моделі і зробило державну структуру більш схожою на сучасні держави. Разом з тим, незважаючи на різницю між регіонами Імперії, мало місце велике процвітання національної культури та значні кроки до створення спільного націоналістичного настрою. Це зробило можливим піднесення Карпатії до статусу Королівства в межах Імперії і навіть до спадкоємця на трон Херватії, який більше не знаходиться в особистій унії з Домом Геце-Томаз-Роха, що, в свою чергу, стало продовженням відходу від умов Карно-рутенського компромісу 2016 року. Нові випробування Починаючи з серпня 2017 року дім Аграмів (Херватія) спонукав націоналістичні настрої місцевого населення привести його до влади. Після довгих переговорів рано вранці 3 вересня 2017 року Оскар I відрікся від престолу на користь князя Йозефа Цицерона Аграмського, батька бана Херватії та голови герцогського дому. Херватія залишилася країною в межах імперії, але посаду бана Херватії було оголошено непродовженою. Під сильним народним тиском король Йозеф Цицерон через 25 днів після прийняття престолу відрікся на користь свого сина, герцога Уеслі Аграмського, який у свою чергу відрікся через п'ять днів, 3 жовтня, повернувши престол імператору Карнії-Рутенії. Ніхто в Херватії так і не зрозумів, що це було, а герцог з родиною відсторонилися від участі в національній політиці, звільняючись від своїх посад і виїжджаючи на заслання. 13 березня 2018 року для сприяння розвитку регіону імператор призначив іноземним баном Херватії принца Карла Ламбурзького. Князівство Аксвеллі було засноване 20 лютого 2013 Рубенсом Мачадо, герцогом Кюрзунським як залежне від і після років процвітання прийшло в занепад. Як давній друг короля Оскара герцог звернувся до нього з проханням про прийняття до Імперії, паралельно з проханням про вихід з Остеназії, яке було прийнято її урядом 6 серпня 2017 року. Кюрзунзький договір про приєднання Аксвеллі був підписаний 1 серпня 2017 року, але через зволікання з розглядом і ратифікацією Імперським рейхстагом в умовах загострення відносин між Остеназією та членами Конгресу Коло, серед яких була Карнія-Рутенія, чинності він набув лише 4 жовтня. Попри те, що більшість загроз Імперії походила з-за кордону, найприкрішим ворогом для неї став власний громадянин, король Куманьє Томас I, який займав посаду імперського канцлера. Після кількох місяців співпраці та ефективного сприяння імперії він почав обурюватися впливом герцога Лібертія і прагнув порушити конституцію і, можливо, скинути імператора з престолу. Його наміри сьогодні залишаються незрозумілими, але 24 жовтня 2017 року він був вилучений з посади канцлера після того, як він обвалив офіційний форум імперії, що призвело до втрати сотень державних документів та викрадення державних електронних листів. Проте за місяці до цього він винайшов схему, що імітує дві мікронації (Імперію Плата і Соціалістичну республіку Южнославія), щоб принизити Імператора та звинувачувати його у спричиненні фальшивої "Южнославської війни". Протягом наступних кількох тижнів він підробляв дані, щоб виправдати себе і виставити імператора тираном і брехуном. Королівство Куманьє покинуло імперію, взявши з собою більшість населення франкофонного походження і піддавши імперію необґрунтованим загрозам, які широко поширювалися третіми особами з тіньовими інтересами. Розширення на схід Експансіоністські амбіції імперії ніколи не були державною таємницею, але й не складали політичної платформи уряду. Після декількох проблем, зумовлених його постійним зростанням (як-от сумнозвісна "Проблема Куманьє"), ставлення до нього було максимально обережним. Вступ до імперії громадянина японського походження Карла, графа Ространда, був провіденціальним для реалізації одного з найбільших експансіоністських договорів у історії Імперії, який розширив її присутність на Азію. Хоча Карл фон Ространд був дуже молодий і не дуже вільно володів англійською, він вже мав певний мікронаціональний досвід у Азії, очолювавши з 5 лютого 2015 року по 21 вересня 2016 року засноване ним Королівство Кардонія, звідки був усунений колишнім віце-королем Александром. Амбітний і суперечливий, він з кінця 2017 до початку 2018 року намагався домовитися про створення власної мікронації. Після довгих переговорів між графом і імператором-королем було вирішено, що в японському місті буде засноване однойменне мікронаціональне утворення. Через сумніви щодо зрілості та життєздатності проекту, навіть за великої підтримки імперського уряду, було вирішено зробити його концесією під губернаторством Карла, а не автономною мікронацією, що й було оформлене Хакодатською угодою 6 лютого 2018 року."TREATY OF HAKODATE SIGNED; THE EMPIRE EXPANDS!", Imperial and Royal Government, 06 February 2018 Після повернення Карлом 31 жовтня 2018 року Кардонського престолу Карнія-Рутенія підписала з Кардонією Лібенштайнський договір 30 січня 2019 року, за яким Королівство Кардонія увійшла до складу установчих держав Імперії з приєднанням до нього території колишньою карно-рутенської концесії в Хакодате."Cardonia annexed to the Empire; Hakodate merged with Cardonia", the Imperial and Royal Government official website. 30 January 2019. 1 січня 2020 року король Карл відрікся від престолу на користь імператора-короля Оскара I. Реорганізація на півночі Державний устрій Карно-Рутенська імперія складається з 14 установчих держав, найбільша з яких Королівство Рутенія, і протектората. Ці держави раніше були незалежними мікронаціями, які приєднувалися до імперії через договори особистої унії і, зрештою, увійшли до її із зобов'язанням підкорятись його сюзеренітету як асоційовані держави з високим ступенем автономії відповідно до Конституції імперії. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Держави, відмічені зірочкою, знаходяться під безпосереднім управління імператора-короля (з відповідним державі титулом), але інші регіони також підлягають його впливу і можливості прямого втручання. Колишні установчі держави і протекторат: * * * * * * До 2017 року Рутенія та Карнія підтримували окремі парламенти та мали кожна свого прем'єр-міністра. Координація Рутенського рейхстагу та Імперської ради Карнії здійснювалася урядом на чолі з імператором-королем. Монарх також призначав обох прем'єр-міністрів, чим забезпечується загальне управління. У рутенській частині призначений королем уряд був підзвітний лише парламенту, тоді як у карнійській імператор мав право призначати та звільняти прем'єр-міністра. Спільний уряд включав призначених монахом міністрів спільних обов'язків (культури, фінансів, закордонних справ, імміграції, імперської та королівської сім'ї, інформації, внутрішніх справ та оборони), обох прем'єр-міністрів та монарха. Окремі уряди Карнії та Рутенії мають вплив на загальну адміністрацію, однак міністри несуть остаточну відповідальність лише перед монархом, якому належить остаточне рішення. Відповідно до умов Карно-рутенського компромісу 2016 р., Угода повинна бути переглянута кожні три роки, визначаючи ці питання. У червні 2016 року були створені Міністерство стратегічних справ, відповідальне за розробку нових підходів Імператорського та Королівського уряду до своїх громадян та іноземців і Міністерство антарктичних справ з метою охорони, захисту та уточнення ситуації Антарктичного континенту й особливо поточного статусу Великого Герцогства Гаусленд. Останнім було створено міністерство правосуддя 9 грудня 2016 року. Також обидва парламенти були перетворені на двопалатні, а 1 серпня 2017 року замінені єдиним двопалатним Імперським рейхстагом з представниками всіх областей Імперії. В компетенції Імператорського рейхстагу дозволяти оголошення війни та встановлення миру, ратифікацію міжнародних договорів, відставку імператора та визнання наслідного принца, уповноважувати шлюб імператора і наслідний принц, здійснювать нагляд за діяльністю Кабінету Міністрів, висловлювати йому недовіру, обирають відносною більшістю Імперського канцлера та вносити зміни до Конституції. Посада Імперського канцлера замінила, згідно новій Конституції, посади Міністра-Президента Рутенії та Прем'єр-міністра Карнії. Імперський канцлер Карнії-Рутенії - глава уряду та лідер Кабінету міністрів, який призначає та звільняє своїх членів. Імперський канцлер не має фіксованого мандата, залишаючи посаду відставкою або виявленням недовіри з боку Імперського рейхстагу. В його компетенції здійснювати вищу владу у справах, пов'язаних з урядом, очолювати Кабінет міністрів, призначати та звільняти його членів за згодою імператора, консультувати та радити імператору, створювати та регулювати імперські установи, виносити законопроекти до Імперської рейхстагу, щомісяця брати участь в Імперському рейхстазі, на звичайній сесії, щоб відповісти на запитання до імперського канцлера. Право На початку рутенської історії, яка є джерелом самої Імперії та її установчої держави з найглибшою правовою традицією, не існувало єдиної правової системи, враховуючи використання принципів загального права. Проте після створена Генеральної Асамблеї Королівства розробка більш конкретних законів, таких як Цивільний кодекс, зрештою примусила створити іншу правову систему. Таким чином, між 2014 та 2016 роками, до підписання Карно-рутенського компромісу 2016 року, був створений великий законодавчий корпус. Оскільки держави імперії формувалися переважно як нові мікронаціональні утворення, більшість законодавства виходить з належного законодавчого процесу Імперії, яке в основному було рутенським законодавством, адаптованим до цієї нової ситуації. У 2016 році, після заснування Імперії і консолідації Конституції за всіма іншими конституціями держав, що її складали, були введені загальний Кримінальний кодекс та Цивільний кодекс як адаптовані рутенські версії 2015 року. Правова культура Імперії завжди була дуже багатою, але з часом значно покращилася, особливо після завершення роботи Конституційної комісії та оприлюднення нової конституції. Посилання